


To the Bone

by italianice15



Series: Winteriron Halloween [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Language, M/M, Sex, Supernatural AU - Freeform, demon!Bucky, explicit content, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Tony’s hungry and Bucky’s an asshole about it.





	1. Suck Him Dry

Bucky sat on the couch, flipping through channels aimlessly when he heard the door to his apartment open and close again quickly. Bucky could smell the desperation radiating off Tony. The urgency pulsing through the air sent shivers down Bucky’s spine.

“Hey, baby. Thought you were stayin’ at your place tonight.”, Bucky offered casually, not even looking Tony’s way as the vampire neared the couch.

“Can’t.”, was all Tony could manage. He was breathing heavily, his normally olive toned skin was pale and clammy, his dark brown eyes were sunken and glazed over.

Tony dropped onto Bucky’s lap, nuzzling his way closer to Bucky’s neck. Bucky leaned his head back further against the back of the couch. The needle-like piercing was painless, but the feeling of his own blood draining from his neck was strangely arousing. He’d never get used to it. 

“Feelin’ better, baby?”, he ground out. He received a hum of affirmation in response. Bucky’s hands, previously on Tony’s back and shoulder, slowly lowered down to Tony’s ass. The noises Tony made as he fed - finally, for the first time in weeks - almost had Bucky cumming in his pants. 

Bucky moved, dislodging Tony’s fangs from his neck. In a desperate attempt for more blood, Tony licked at the wound. Then, he felt the hardness against his ass.

“See what you do to me?”, Bucky’s eyes looked from Tony’s bloody lips to his erection.

“I’m hungry, honey.”, Tony whined, clawing at Bucky’s shirt.

“I’m horny, baby.”, Bucky mocked.

With a huff, Tony got on his knees in front of Bucky. He unbuttoned Bucky’s pants and pulled them down a little, just enough so his cock could come free of its confines. Tony stroked it, kissing along its impressive length, leaving bloody spots along the way. 

Bucky let a low growl reverberate through his chest. Tony, pleased by this reaction, put his mouth over the tip and sucked lightly, teasing Bucky. He worked the entire length into his mouth and down his throat.

“Fuck, Tony.”, Bucky moaned. Tony bobbed his head up and down over Bucky’s cock like he was made for it. Wet, sloppy sounds filled the apartment, along with Bucky’s praises of Tony. 

Tony could feel how close Bucky was. Tears fell down his cheeks because of the stretching his throat. When the demon grabbed a fistful of his lover’s hair and began to thrust upward into his mouth, Tony decided Bucky shouldn’t have been an asshole and should have let him feed first.

Letting Bucky get closer to release, so close to the edge, Tony took his mouth off Bucky’s cock. Bucky hissed as he felt the cold air, then a shock of pain.

“Ow, Tony, what the fuck!”

“H’w d’z it f’l?”

Tony turned his head sideways and bore his fangs into Bucky’s dick, happily feeding on the surplus of blood focused in the organ. He could make his bites hurt when he really wanted to, but he decided not to be too cruel, only applying a manageable amount of pain. 

Orgasm ruined and dick softening quicker than he’d like it to, Bucky went back to flipping through channels on the tv, ignoring Tony completely. However, the feeling of his blood flowing from his dick wasn’t one he thought he’d ever find so incredibly hot. Too bad he couldn’t get hard again until Tony was finished. Once the vampire was done, he climbed onto the couch next to Bucky.

“That’s what you get for not letting me feed.”

“Two gaping holes in my dick?”

“They’re already healed. I’m sorry, honey, I really am. I was so hungry. I haven’t fed in weeks.”, Tony used his puppy dog eyes and pouty lips to his advantage, rendering Bucky defenseless against him. 

“It’s fine, baby. It was actually really hot. I didn’t think about making you swallow more than just cum.”, he smirked, his hand finding its way back to Tony’s ass.

“You sure you can get it back up so fast? Don’t want you to pass out on me.”

Bucky’s blue eyes flickered completely black with one blink. The blood coursing in his veins turned black, too.

“Don’t worry about me, baby.”

—

In the bedroom, demon form having taken over his human one, Bucky fucked Tony into the mattress like these were his last, precious hours.

“Yes, yes, yes! Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum, Bucky!”

Bucky’s low growling grew louder and louder. His claws threatened to prick Tony’s skin.

Large, leathery, black wings were spread out from Bucky’s back, casting a shadow over them both in a display of dominance. 

Bucky loved how loud and responsive Tony was during sex. There was never a moment where Tony wasn’t making his pleasure, or lack there of, perfectly known to all who were listening. For their safety, it had better be no one but Bucky.

“Shit! Bucky, I’m so close! So close, honey, please, please, please let me cum!”

“Cum for me, baby.”

Tony came hard, orgasm wracking his whole body as Bucky met his release too. Cum dripped from Tony’s entrance as Bucky pulled out slowly, admiring his work.

He rolled Tony over and laid next to him. The vampire was always so damn clingy after sex. He felt Tony nipping at his neck after a few minutes.

“Hungry again?”

“Mhmm.”

Bucky exposed his neck, claws drawing idle, soft circles in Tony’s hair.

“Love you, baby.”

“Love you, too, honey.”


	2. You Spoil Me

Bucky liked to do nice things for Tony. Believe it or not, thought Bucky was a demon - a high-ranking one at that - he was capable of doing sweet, sappy, nice things for his boyfriend. So, he dragged the virgin sacrifice - one that he’d been given by a group of human teens who summoned him - down to his hellish domain and drained the body of its blood. The deep crimson, metallic scented liquid gushed and flowed out of the lifeless body and into prettily decorated jars. With a dopey smile, Bucky wrote notes with with post-it notes and a marker. His personal favorite was on the biggest of the jars, reading ‘You’re bloody cute’.

Tony was at the college just outside the city. He was incredibly smart and helped the professors with technology and mechanics, as well as magic and other dark arts and rituals. With Tony gone, Bucky had time to present the jars in a reasonable manner before he was summoned again. He cursed the Halloween season and how teenagers, especially humans, delighted in handling dark magic they had no business dabbling in. His only solace was that he could terrorize them for a while and weed out any potential future summonings next year.

The door to Tony’s apartment opened and Bucky looked to see the vampire enter.

“Hey, honey. What are you doing here? I thought those kids summoned you.”, Tony smiled and went to hug Bucky.

“I scared them and was outta there in two seconds.”, Bucky shrugged, placing a kiss on the top of Tony’s head.

“What’s that- Is that virgin’s blood?”, Tony sniffed the air. 

“Yeah, baby. Fresh squeezed and everything.”, Bucky beamed.

“Aw, you spoil me, Bucky.”, Tony kissed Bucky.

“I figured, since I’m in and out all the time, and you don’t like to feed from other people, I’d give you something to tide you over until the season ends. And because you’re cute.”

Then, Bucky felt the tingly sensation of someone beckoning him away. He groaned, let Tony go, and was gone in an instant. Tony sighed, but went to the cabinet and got a reusable straw to drink the blood from the jars. He had work to do anyway, so he could do with a bit of alone time for a while. 

Two hours later, Bucky was back. In his demon form, he nearly scared Tony when he burst into the apartment holding a dead lamb, dripping blood onto the floor. He seemed furious for some reason, his teeth bared and his wings splayed out.

“The next time someone gives me a sorry ass sacrifice like this, I’m ripping their throat out. One skinny lamb? I need more than that to make your bully burst into flames in the middle of the cafeteria, Becky.”, Bucky spat, lamb still in hand.

“Know your worth, honey.”, Tony adjusted his glasses and wrote a few more notes from an ancient spell book.

“Can’t even eat the damn thing, it’s so small.”

“Did you do it?”, Tony asked.

“Do what?”

“Make Becky’s bully burst into flames in the cafeteria.”, Tony looked up and tilted his head in curiosity.

“Of course I did. She was adorable and the picture she had of the kid- He’s a lot bigger than she is.”, Bucky huffed, dropping the carcass onto the kitchen table. 

“Ooey, gooey human emotions still swirling around in there, huh?”, Tony poked at Bucky’s chest as he went to clean up the lamb’s blood, licking his fingers as he did so. Fresh lamb’s blood was hard to find outside of killing the animal himself and it was a treat he rarely had. Almost as often a virgin’s blood.

“Yeah, whatever. Before I got turned, I had this friend, y’know, and he got beat up a lot. I always had to cover his ass before he got knocked down and couldn’t get back up.”, Bucky’s form shifted into his human one and he sat at the table beside where Tony had been working.

“I remember you told me about him a few times.”, Tony replied, cleaning the lamb and preparing it for storage in the freezer. There was plenty of meat on it, for him anyway. Bucky needed the whole flock of sheep to be satisfied.

“And I know you said you were bullied when you were a kid, before you turned. I guess I just don’t like people picking on those than can’t defend themselves.”, Bucky crossed his arms and grunted angrily.

“And yet you scare the everliving shit out of teenagers for a whole month.”, Tony joked.

“It gets you all kinds of blood, doesn’t it?”

“I’m messing with you. I do appreciate you lugging around dead bodies for me, honey.”, Tony kissed his cheek and went to wash his hands and the countertops.

Bucky brought home more jars of blood and a few more carcasses for Tony to cook up. The color never left Tony’s cheeks and his stockpile of blood grew by the day. He’d gotten a little rounder too, but Bucky didn’t say anything and opted to stare at Tony’s ass until he was summoned away again.

“That deer’s blood you got a few days ago, that was really good. Try and see if you can get another one of those.”, Tony said, curled up by Bucky’s side a week later.

“Yeah, I’ll just change my summoning ritual into a list of your preferences.”, Bucky said sarcastically.

“Because you like to spoil me.”, Tony kissed his jaw.

“And because I think you’re cute.”


End file.
